


Come Dine With Me

by Queenofthebees



Series: candy hearts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dinner Party, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: In which Jeyne gets Theon to invite Jon round for a dinner party while she invites Sansa, with the plan to set them up.It worked pretty damn well.Response to Day 1 of Jonsa Candy Hearts: Recipe for Love.





	Come Dine With Me

Jeyne hadn't actually been thinking about setting Sansa up. Her best friend hadn't shown any interest in dating again since her latest break-up with that cheating asshole that they refused to name. The thought had just sort of come to her, out of the blue, as she was scrolling through time hop notifications and came across a picture from their childhood that Sansa had copied and posted two years prior.

She and Sansa were wearing towels on their heads, matching tiara's holding them in place, and a white sheet wrapped around their bodies. Sansa had tagged the photo 'our wedding day #bffs' and at the time Jeyne had laughed in equal parts affection and embarrassment. Now though, it was giving her pause.

Sansa had had such bad luck with relationships but Jeyne knew her friend longed for that happily ever after she had always dreamed of.

She glanced through to where Theon was sitting on the sofa, legs crossed upon the coffee table and his eyes fixed on the football match on the screen.

“Babe,” she called out, hovering in the doorway. Theon grunted, eyes still fixed on the screen. “"Do you have any friends that would be a good match for Sansa?"

Theon tore his eyes away from the screen long enough to give her a puzzled look. Jeyne shrugged at the scrutiny.

“Just, I think she needs to get back out there, you know?” she explained. “Any friends of yours who would maybe be compatible?”

Theon made a thoughtful sound, a hand running through his hair as he looked back at the screen.

"One," he said eventually. “Jon.”

Ah yes. Jeyne remembered Jon from a few nights out with Theon. He was a nice enough person, she figured, if not a little brooding. She wondered if that really was the best of Theon’s friends for Sansa, although, she supposed there was no harm in trying. Jon couldn’t be worse than Sansa’s other boyfriends anyway.

“Great, have him round here by six on Saturday.”

"He won't come if he thinks I am trying to set him up!"

“So don't tell him I'm inviting Sansa!" she said with a wink.

***

Sansa knew her friend far too well to not know when she was up to something. Jeyne liked to think she was subtle and a mastermind but really, she wasn't all that clever when it came to scheming. Sansa knew Jeyne was getting Theon to bring his friend to a dinner party to try and set Sansa up. She didn't have the heart to tell her that she didn't

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Jeyne greeted as she opened the door, an arm winding around Sansa's shoulder and pulling her tight against her. "Come in, come in! Theon is in the living room. Funny story, I thought his guy night was next weekend but it is this weekend so his friend Jon is here watching the game. You don't mind do you?"

Sansa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the ridiculous excuse as she stepped into the house, allowing Jeyne to take her coat and handing her the wine she had brought. Jeyne thanked her, gesturing wordlessly to the living room. Sansa sighed, pushing the door open and hoping that this night would end soon so she didn't have to deal with the awkwardness for too long.

"FOUL!" Theon shouted, sticking two fingers up at the screen.

The other dark-haired man in the room merely smirked, taking a sip of his beer as he sat in the armchair. Sansa froze as his grey eyes shifted to her and she was struck at how beautiful they were. She had to admit that eyes hadn't really been on her list of most attractive male traits but this man, his eyes were so expressive. She swallowed, holding out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Sansa, a friend of Jeyne's," she greeted.

"Jon," he said, taking her hand, casting a slight frown to his Theon. "You never said anything about Jeyne's friend being here."

"Oh, didn't I?" Theon replied, reaching over to take a couple of crisps from the bowl, his eyes never leaving the screen. He was doing a poor job at hiding his smirk though and the way Jon rolled his eyes made Sansa giggle.

"Well, I suppose if we have to spend the next two hours being polite, we might as well start now," she suggested, resisting the urge to let her eyes roam over him. His muscular arms, his bouncy, silken curls that she would love to run her fingers through.

Christ, you really have been single too long if you're going to jump on a literal stranger.

"I suppose," he agreed, his lips twitching a little. "So, what do you do?"

"I own my own jewelry business," she answered, feeling a sense of pride in the way his eyebrows rose with interest. 

"Oh wow, that is impressive."

"I've always wanted to be my own boss, you know? I like to be in control," she replied. Theon chuckled in the background.

"Hear that Snow?" he drawled, sending a wink their way. Sansa flushed, waving her hand between herself and Jon.

"Oh God, I wasn't meaning that to sound so..."

"No, don't worry about it. Theon always has been dirty minded."

"Anyway," Sansa said, wanting to get away from any conversation that could have anything to do with sex. Especially with Theon still in the room. "What do you do?"

"Nurse."

And just when Sansa had thought he couldn't possibly have more appeal.

"That definitely is more impressive than making jewelry," she joked.

"Well, we'll both be good with our hands," he quipped and then his cheeks coloured in the most adorable way. "Oh god, that sounded way worse than I thought it would!"

"There is no way that could have been anything but a pulling line," Theon stated in a deadpan voice and Sansa glared at him.

"Dinner is ready!" Jeyne declared, appearing in the door frame with a far too happy face.

They shuffled through to the dining room, taking their seats. Jon offered to pour her wine, which she gratefully accepted. She caught Jeyne's smirk as she sat down and started offering the dishes around. 

"So Jon, did you know Sansa spent a year in Australia?" Jeyne commented suddenly. Jon swallowed his sip of wine, shaking his head. Jeyne turned to Sansa. "Jon is half Australian."

"Yeah I was born there but my parents moved over here when I was a kid so I don't have the cool accent I'm afraid," he chuckled. Sansa smiled.

"I dunno, your accent is nice," she commented with a shrug, smiling as he blushed. 

He was pretty cute. And he seemed nice too. She had to admit that this time, Jeyne might have gotten it right.

 

_Six Weeks Later_

 

She gave Jon a bright smile across the table as she excused herself to use the bathroom. 

She grabbed her phone as soon as she disappeared down the corridor, pressing Jeyne's name on the screen.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Jeyne asked. "Aren't you on a date with Jon?"

"Yeah."

"Ah okay," Jeyne sighed. "So blah blah some emergency happened and blah blah head straight ho..."

"No, no. It is going great!" Sansa insisted, cutting her friend off.  She felt her cheeks flush, her teeth digging into her lip. "I, um, just...would you think less of me if I put out on the first date?"

She had expected a stunned silence or a spluttered request to clarify. She did not expect her friend to burst out laughing so loud that Sansa had to actually pull the phone away from her head. She gave a long sigh as she waited for her friend to calm down, listening to the deep breathes and the clearing of her throat on the other end.

"Sorry, I just traveled to the fifties for a second there!"

"Jeyne!"

"Look, Jon is sweet and cute and totally a perfect match for you," Jeyne replied seriously. "And if you want to bone him, well honey, I saw his muscles, I don't blame you one bit. - Huh? Oh shush Theon, I'd totally dump you for Jon - Anyway, technically, it is a second date if you count the dinner party so, have fun, use protection! Love you!"

"Thanks," Sansa grinned. "Love you too!"

"Theon says to remember and take control, whatever that means."

Sansa rolled her eyes, laughing to herself as she hung up. She bit her lip nervously and headed back to the table where she could see that Jon was paying the bill. She hurried over, reaching the table just as the waiter left with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that," she insisted. Jon shrugged.

"You can get the next one," he teased but she could detect the vulnerable question underneath. She smiled, reaching for her coat.

"We have a deal," she said as she pulled it on. Jon pulled his scarf around his neck, casting her a soft smile.

***

Jon groaned as she slid her hands beneath the waistband of his boxers, fingers tracing the shape of him.

She had used all her courage to press her lips against his as he walked her to her door. He had instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and it was only because she genuinely feared that she might start moaning in the middle of the street that she pulled away from him, chest heaving.

It had taken just a second for their eyes to meet, eyes dark and the unspoken question running between them. She had taken his hand and unlocked the door.

Their clothes lead a trail from the front door to her bedroom, though she can't even recall losing her dress or taking his shirt and jeans and shoes off. She had been too distracted by the feel of his soft, full lips on her own, the feel of his hands upon her skin.

And now, he was lying under her as she straddled him, her hand stroking him in hard, steady strokes. His eyes had closed as she started to stroke but now they were half-lidded, a grin spreading across his face.

"You do like taking control huh."

She leaned down, licking across his lips until he surrendered and parted them, moaning softly as she slid her thumb across the tip of him. She pulled back slightly, her words muffled at how close her mouth still is to his.

"I'm just getting started," she promised before she pulled her hand away and started pressing kisses down, down down. His stomach clenched, his breath hitching as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down.

She grinned up at him, locking her eyes on his face as she slid the head of his cock between her lips. Jon gasped, fingers digging into her covers as she settled into a rhythm. 

"Oh shit!" Jon cried, his hips flying up and his hand flying into her hair as she hallowed her cheeks pulling up the length of him. She grinned, descending down on him again, relaxing her throat to take him in deeper. "Shit, San...Sansa...stop!"

She moaned softly around him, his hand tugged at her hair, pulling her off of him with a pop.

"I was enjoying myself," she pouted. Jon chuckled.

"Believe me, so was I! But I don't want this to be over yet."

He curled his hands under her shoulder, gently tugging her up to the bed. She moved over him again, seeking out his mouth for another desperate kiss. Jon's hands slid over her ass, squeezing the flesh before his right stroked along her hip and under the waistband.

She wrenched her mouth away as he moved his fingers up and down her slit, groaning at the wetness that instantly coated his fingers. She whimpered as he moved his hand, his fingers brushing against her clit. His left hand traveled up her back, tangling into her hair and pulling her head back down.

"Since you like to be in control sweetheart," he murmured, fingers moving faster and harder against her, her hips circling desperately chasing the feeling. She barely registered his words. "What would you prefer? My fingers or my tongue?"

 _That_ got her attention. She jerked back, blinking at him. His fingers stopped as he gazed up at her.

"What?" she gasped. He frowned.

"What?" he echoed, his eyebrows rising. "Hasn't anyone...?"

"Yeah but...I mean, they didn't offer to do it...I don't think it is that great..."

"You don't think ..." he started before he grinned. He grasped her hips, rolling them over and smirking at her. "Challenge accepted!"

She giggled, watching him press kisses down her body, her legs parting in anticipation as he slid to his stomach and pulled down her underwear. Her laughter died as his tongue up through her, and then again and again. She gasped, her head rising to watch and a groan escaping her as she saw his silken curls between her legs. 

His tongue flicked across her clit and she collapsed back against the bed. He chuckled, repeating the action and Sansa felt her hips rising up to meet his mouth as he pressed harder against her flesh. She blinked up at the ceiling, briefly wondering how it was this good. Two of her three ex boyfriends had done this, and they hadn't been too enthralled at the idea. Perhaps that was the difference, she thought as breathless whimpers started to escape her, her hands sliding into his hair to keep him pinned to her. Jon clearly loved doing this, from the groans he was making and from the way he was working her.

Too soon, she felt her climax wash over her, Jon's name echoing around the room. Her hands fell limply to her side, her vision hazy as she watched him rise and grin at her, moving to kiss her again.

"So?" he teased.

"I'm converted," she sighed contentedly, licking her dry lips. She gave him a sideways look as he lay down next to her. "Are we done?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Fuck no!" she gasped, horrified at the thought. Jon laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She frowned as he rolled off the bed and he mumbled "condom" as he padded over to his jeans. Sansa giggled. "A true nurse!"

"Hey, when we change our relationship status on facebook, we can talk about not using condoms," he teased as he climbed back on the bed.

She licked her lips again as he rolled on the condom, smiling up at him as he positioned himself above her. His hand stroked up and down her thigh as he pushed in and Sansa arched her back with a soft moan as he filled her. Jon groaned, his head dropping into the crook of her neck and Sansa whimpered in response. 

"Okay?" he whispered. She nodded, a gasp escaping her as he started to move. 

He started with slow thrusts, his lips touching whatever parts of her face they could reach until they reached her mouth. She parted her lips, moaning as his tongue slipped past, caressing her own in a mimic of the movements of his hips. Her hands slid across his shoulders and down his side, appreciating how the muscles twitched beneath her fingers.

"Harder," she murmured against his lip, a murmur of approval escaping her as he granted her request, thrusting deeper into her, the hand on her thigh, pulling it further up. She mewled as the movement drove him deeper still, the new position allowing him to rub against her clit, his pace increasing. And Sansa could feel herself beginning to tremble, her stomach stirring with her immanent release.

"You close sweetheart?" he whispered, a slight grimace crossing his face, telling her that he was close as well. She nodded, her eyes clenching shut, her lips parting with breathless, desperate pants as she felt her body tighten, the pleasure coursing through her and leaving her slumping down boneless against the covers. Jon gasped as she tightened around him, driving harder and faster still, sending her shooting across the bed and she had to grasp his arm for support. It was shaking with the effort to keep himself up, his lip held tight between his teeth. 

"Are you close?" she teased, clenching around him and basking in the way he choked, hips starting to move erratically. She clenched again and he threw his head back with a desperate groan, his cock thrusting in shallower, faster strokes until he pushed forward, pinning her to the bed as he released.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, letting her leg drop from his grip, his head bowing forward.

"Yeah, that was...wow," she murmured, a giddy smile spreading across her face.

He rolled over, moving to dispose of the condom. She sighed contentedly as he came back to the bed, instantly pulling her close to him, his nose nuzzling into her hair.

She would have to really go all out for Jeyne's birthday present this year, she thought as she drifted into sleep.


End file.
